The King
by La Demencia
Summary: Taehyung adalah sang raja; berkata bahwa ia dapat menjatuhkan lawan hanya dengan kekehan main-main, tapi Jimin datang meruntuhkannya dengan satu tembakan telak. A BTS FANFICTION. VMIN/MINV. Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung. Enjoy.


**THE KING**

Taehyung adalah sang raja; berkata bahwa ia dapat menjatuhkan lawan hanya dengan kekehan main-main, tapi Jimin datang meruntuhkannya dengan satu tembakan telak. A BTS FANFICTION. VMIN/MINV. Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung. Enjoy.

.

.

 **BTS** **belong to** **BIGHITEnt**

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

Side! YoonKook

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

.

Ia menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya, tersenyum saat akhirnya ada dua orang yang menghampiri dengan wajah kesal. Pria dengan helai rambut yang terlukis perak dan anting-anting panjang di telinga kirinya, dialah yang selalu menjadi raja di meja utama. Meskipun kau membayar mahal, tapi jika ada pria itu, kau tidak akan bisa bermain di meja itu kecuali dapat mengalahkannya. Dan persentase kekalahan pria itu adalah 1 banding 100.

Kim Taehyung namanya, pengunjung tetap Bar Lunar hanya untuk bermain billiard dan minum beberapa gelas vodka. Taehyung yang selalu menguasai meja utama billiard di lantai dua dan memenangkan kejuaraan tahunan baik dalam kategori bola 8, 9 dan 10. Semua orang saling bertaruh untuk mengalahkan Taehyung, menjual harga diri untuk kemudian ditertawai oleh sang raja karena ia lagi-lagi menang telak.

"Lihatlah ada yang berani menantangnya lagi,"

Jeon Jungkook, rival Taehyung yang sayangnya selalu _draw_ dan kalah, berbicara saat dua orang pria itu menghampiri Taehyung. Jungkook menenggak alkoholnya, melihat mereka bermain dengan seksama, mencari kelemahan Taehyung agar di lain kali permainan ia dapat menang dan meludahi wajah menyebalkan Taehyung.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati kawannya yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika setelah lima tahun mengenyam pendidikan di sana.

"Dengar Jimin—"

" _Hyung,_ tunjukkan rasa hormatmu sedikit."

Jungkook mendecik sebal, Jimin selalu seperti itu, "Ya ya _Hyung_ terserah padahal kau sudah di Amerika dan kau masih mendewakan sufikasi yang lebih tua begitu."

"Bukan soal itu, ini soal caramu memberi sedikit hormat padaku." Jimin meminum _wine_ -nya, ia hanya ingin sedikit _get laid_ malam ini.

"Terserah, tapi pria itu memang hebat sekali. Aku sudah 25 kali bermain melawannya dan tak pernah menang." Jungkook bicara dengan raut serius, tangannya mengepal keras mengingat betapa menyebalkannya wajah Taehyung saat menang—Jungkook memang membenci kekalahan, dan kini Taehyung masuk dalam daftar kebenciannya—dan ia masih berambisi untuk mengalahkannya. "Dan lihat, kedua orang itu dikalahkan kembali."

Jimin melirik ke arah meja billiard di tengah ruangan, matanya menyipit mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Taehyung dengan senyum kemenangannya membuat gestur mengusir kepada dua orang yang tadi menantangnya dengan sombong, kini hanya pulang dengan rasa malu. Kemudian Taehyung kembali bermain bersama temannya, seolah kejadian melawan dua orang tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti di mana letak menariknya bermain billiard," Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, kembali berbalik menghadap meja bar dan menikmati minumannya, "diam di tempat sambil berlomba-lomba memasukkan bola kecil ke lubang? Sungguh membosankan."

"Kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu _Hyung,_ baru kau tahu sensasinya nanti."

Jimin tak pernah mencoba olahraga dengan bola-bola kecil—termasuk golf dan tenis—Jimin hanya tertarik pada basket, sepak bola dan olahraga atletik saja. Tapi saat Jungkook berujar demikian Jimin merasa insting tertantangnya muncul.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursi jangkung bar, "tapi aku ingin kita melawannya."

Jungkook hampir tersedak saat jari Jimin dengan santai menunjuk ke arah meja utama di tengah ruangan, yang mana—meskipun tak pernah ada pernyataan resmi sama sekali—adalah meja milik Taehyung.

"Kau gila? Aku saja yang sudah empat tahun main billiard kalah dengannya. Apalagi _Hyung_ yang belum pernah bermain sama sekali."

"Ey, maka dari itu, aku ingin belajar langsung dari ahlinya."

Jimin melangkah perlahan, sementara Jungkook dengan serampangan ikut berdiri dan mengejar Jimin, mengusap wajahnya frustasi akan tingkah kawannya ini. Jimin memang selalu sulit ditebak, tak pernah tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Termasuk saat Jimin memutuskan pergi ke negeri patung liberty untuk memperdalam ilmu matematika sekaligus belajar tari kontemporer. _Kan_ , matematika dan tari tidak _nyambung_.

Ada sesuatu dari cara berjalan Jimin, ia berjalan seolah semua mata tengah tertuju padanya—elegan dan penuh aura. Jungkook sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya selalu melongo saat melihat Jimin datang menghampirinya. Entahlah, tapi Jungkook tetap setia dengan kekasihnya dan _ogah_ untuk berpaling pada iblis boncel yang suka menyombongkan diri ini.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

Suara Jimin halus dan lembut. Taehyung yang tadinya tengah berbincang dengan temannya langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin yang tersenyum manis. Sungguh, manis adalah sebuah kata yang langsung tergumam dalam mulut tertutup seorang Kim Taehyung saat melihat senyuman pria yang menginterupsinya.

" _Well_ ," Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jimin, "kau teman Jungkook?"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang baru saja sampai dan melirik Jimin dengan sebal. Tak lupa jungkook juga memberi salam pertemuan pada Taehyung berupa tatapan kebencian. Taehyung membalas dengan melambai pelan pada Jungkook.

"Kebetulan ya," Jimin mengulum bibirnya pelan, membuat Taehyung otomatis terfokus pada kedua belah daging yang kini basah itu, "dia temanku sejak kecil, _kind of_."

"Aku tak terlalu peduli," Taehyung menumpu sebagian berat badannya pada tangan di sisi meja billiard, menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum miring karena ini adalah ketiga kalinya ada seseorang yang berani menghampiri mejanya malam ini. Mungkin malam ini memang malam untuk senang-senang seorang Kim Taehyung. "tapi senang bertemu denganmu, aku Kim Taehyung."

"Okay Taehyung- _ssi_ ," Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi Taehyung malah melangkah mundur untuk mengambil _cue stick_ -nya di sudut meja, Jimin hanya tekekeh pelan melihatnya. Benar-benar seorang musang. "Panggil saja Jimin."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, memberikan _cue stick_ -nya pada Jimin dan Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus pelan. Ia tak punya persiapan apa pun untuk menerima kekalahan dari Taehyung, terlebih ia juga harus membimbing Park Jimin dengan segala kenekatan dan kebodohannya.

"Kuharap kau mau mengajariku dengan baik Taehyung- _ssi_ , kudengar kau yang terbaik di sini." Jimin menyamankan genggamannya pada tongkat kayu yang panjangnya hampir melewati pinggang, melirik Taehyung dengan senyumnya yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung sedikit tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri.

Taehyung balas tersenyum, tak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kasmaran. "Kau tidak salah dengar, aku memang yang terbaik di sini."

"Terbaik pantatmu," Jungkook bergumam dengan sebal. Untung saja Taehyung tak mendengar dan Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sobatnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bimbinganmu Taehyung- _ssi_ , aku baru pertama kali bermain."

Taehyung menghentikan seluruh gerakannya, begitu pula rekan sebelahnya yang sepertinya sedari tadi hanya menyimak dengan manis percakapan kedua orang ini. Taehyung mengeluarkan napas gerah, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Serously, Mr. Jeon?_ Kau membawakanku seonggok manusia tak berguna di sini? Aku tak pernah sekecewa ini padamu selain saat kau menolakku untuk memberimu _blowjob._ "

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya, benar-benar tertawa sampai-sampai Jungkook tak dapat menahan lagi amarahnya. "Berisik bangsat akan kupastikan kau kalah malam ini dan aku akan menerima _blowjob_ murahanmu itu dengan senang hati sampai _punyamu_ patah sekalian saja."

"Jangan terlalu kasar Taehyung- _ssi_ , lihat perkataanmu membuat Jungkook _ie_ - _ku_ marah." Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook langsung menyalak padanya. "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku sedikit berguna di sini."

"Karena kau temannya Jungkook akan aku terima." Taehyung tertawa kecil, Jungkook memang selalu menggemaskan di matanya dan tak penah berubah. Meskipun anak itu punya tubuh _jauh_ lebih besar darinya dengan otot-otot menyeramkan tapi tetap saja menggemaskan. "Seokjin _hyung_ ayo temani aku bermain."

Pria tampan yang sedari tadi di sebelah Taehyung mengangguk dan mengambil _cue_ -nya. "Aku Kim Seokjin, senang mendengar percakapan menarik kalian. Aku jadi punya sesuatu untuk di bahas bahwa Kim Taehyung pernah menawarkan _blowjob_ kepada lawannya."

"Hyung lupakan," Taehyung menyikut pelan perut Seokjin, "karena kau pemula, kita main satu _rack_ saja, _okay?_ Dan Jungkook- _ah_ , mau bermain bola berapa?"

"Tak usah sok akrab denganku," Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan amarah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "9- _ball_ saja."

" _Solid_ atau _Stripes_?" Taehyung memberikan sedikit kapur pada ujung tongkatnya, lalu dengan baik hati memberi kubus kapur itu kepada Jimin untuk diikuti.

"Setelah _break_ saja."

Jimin hanya menatap dengan serius. Ia tak mengerti istilah-istilah yang mereka sebutkan dan mungkin suatu hari ia akan mengerti. Ia juga dengan cekatan memperhatikan bagaimana cara Taehyung menyusun bola menjadi bentuk belah ketupat rapi dengan cetakannya. Seokjin mendakati Jimin dan menyenggol sikutnya pelan.

"Intinya, masukan bola nomor 9, okay?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Seokjin dengan sangat baik hati memberinya sedikit pencerahan. Ia bisa mati menjadi orang bodoh karena Jungkook yang sedang _cemberut_ itu susah diajak kompromi.

"Ya Seokjin _hyung_ jangan memberi arahan pada lawanmu!" Taehyung mendumel dengan cara yang lucu sehingga Jimin dibuat tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku hanya kasihan dengannya karena hanya bisa melihat kau dan Jungkook bicara sedari tadi." Seokjin kembali ke sisi Taehyung, melapisi ujung _cue stick_ -nya dengan kapur dan mengenakan sebuah sarun tangan.

"Karena kau baru pertama kali bermain, akan kuberikan kau kehormatan untuk melakukan _break,_ Jimin- _ssi_." Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya agar Jimin berada di belakang meja, tepat di belakang bola putih yang akan ia tembak.

"Sebuah kehormatan yang kau berikan Taehyung- _ssi_." Jimin berjalan dengan perlahan, mengusak poni terbelah duanya yang terlalu panjang ke belakang. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Dorong saja bola putihnya, terserah mau ada yang masuk atau tidak." Jungkook berujar dengan malas, seperti perempuan sedang pramenstruasi dan butuh beribu kecupan di wajahnya. Jimin mungkin akan melakukannya jika tidak takut terkena amukan kekasihnya yang sadis.

Jimin masih teringat kata-kata Seokjin soal memasukkan bola bernomor sembilan. Mungkin itu sebabnya tadi Jungkook menyebut kata _9-ball_ tadi. Bola sembilan ada di tengah barisan bola berbentuk belah ketupat itu, di ujung yang berhadapan dengan bola putih adalah yang nomor satu.

Jimin tak cukup bodoh untuk tak pernah melihat seseorang bermain billiard. Jadi Jimin menundukkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada bola putih itu dengan teliti. Sorot matanya mendadak berubah menjadi serius, dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi lebih tegang dan senyap.

Di bawah remangnya lampu ruangan Jimin mendorong ujung bola putih itu sampai berputar dengan lumayan cepat, menyundul bola-bola di depannya hingga menyebar. Hanya ada satu bola yang masuk meski banyak sekali yang terpantul dan itu berarti, _break_ yang dilakukan Jimin sah. Namun Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat sadar bola apa yang masuk.

"Taehyung- _ah_... "

Taehyung menatap serius ke arah meja berwarna hijau tersebut, matanya ikut membesar saat melihat sisa-sisa bola di atas meja. Jungkook pun terlihat seolah segala amarahnya menghilang dan menghampiri Park Jimin yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin bingung melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya, Jungkook tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuhnya, "Apa aku melakukan pelanggaran?"

"Tidak, _Hyung—_ bangsat—kau sengaja membidik bola nomor sembilan?!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Seokjin- _ssi_ untuk memasukkan bola nomor sembilan. Apa aku salah?"

Taehyung mengeratkan rahangnya, genggamannya pada _cue stick_ bertambah seolah akan mematahkannya saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya ia dikalahkan dalam _rack_ pertama. _Golden break_ biasanya hanya terjadi karena keberuntungan, tapi fakta bahwa Jimin memang membidik bola sembilan sedari awal membuat Taehyung _marah_.

"Tidak Jimin- _ssi_ , selamat kau memenangkan pertandingan satu _rack_ ini." Seokjin bertepuk tangan dengan pelan, dan Jungkook memeluk Jimin sambil mencium pipinya mengetahui bahwa ia—secara tidak langsung karena Jimin berada di timnya—menang melawan Kim Taehyung yang tak pernah ia kalahkan.

"Wow tidak kusangka bermain billiard semudah ini," Jimin melirik ke arah wajah Taehyung yang berubah. Awalnya hanya ada raut main-main tapi kini, dengan alis yang menukik tajam dan gigi yang menggertak, Taehyung terlihat cukup _sexy_ saat ia kesal.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pulang." Taehyung menaruh tongkatnya di atas meja, "Semoga lain kali kita dapat bertanding dengan sesungguhnya Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin terkekeh saat mengetahui Taehyung sama kompetitifnya dengan Jungkook; ia benci kekalahan sama seperti ia benci mati. Taehyung berpikir ia dapat menjatuhkan lawan hanya dengan kekehan main-main, tapi Jimin datang meruntuhkannya hanya dengan satu tembakan. " _Well_ , aku akan mengakui bahwa kita hanya pemanasan tadi. Kau sama menyeramkannya seperti Jungkook saat kalah. Sampai jumpa di lain permainan, akan kupastikan kau akan lebih _marah_ dari pada ini."

Taehyung merasa ada tangan yang menahan perutnya saat ia hendak maju dan memukul rahang Jimin yang berbicara dengan nada paling menyebalkan sedunia dan wajah yang begitu ingin ia hancurkan. Ia tak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya, dulu saat kalah pun ia terima. Tapi dikalahkan dengan pemain yang baru saja pertama kali bermain? Harga diri Taehyung jatuh ke dasar bumi.

Jimin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung, "Senang bermain denganmu. Omong-omong wajahmu panas sekali saat sedang marah, aku suka."

Taehyung hanya berbalik, mengabaikan ucapan Jimin yang kian meningkatkan rasa marahnya. Jimin benar-benar membuatnya memutar balik otak, siapa gerangan manusia bernama Jimin ini? Segenius apa? Kenapa wajahnya benar-benar minta ingin ditinju?

Taehyung berusaha untuk tak peduli.

.

.

Jimin duduk di kursi kemudi dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Tak penah ia sangka bermain billiard semenyenangkan ini. Atau mungkin, maksud Jimin dari bagian menyenangkannya adalah melihat raut Kim Taehyung dikalahkan—seperti melihat seorang raja yang tahtanya hampir saja direbut oleh rakyat jelata.

" _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar membidik bola nomor sembilan? Dan memasukkannya? _What the fuck_ bagaimana caranya _Hyung_?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook di sampingnya begitu antusias mengenai apa yang dia lakukan sepuluh menit yang lalu di meja billiard. "Sebenarnya tadi itu lima puluh persen beruntung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Matematika," Jimin fokus dengan menyetirnya dan menyandar nyaman pada sandaran kursi, "kau tahu aku mempelajarinya selama hampir enam tahun. Aku sangat baik dalam mengunakan teori maupun pengaplikasiannya."

Jungkook mengeut alisnya tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya matematika dengan billiard? Tolong bukannya Jungkook bodoh tapi Jungkook lulus dari sekolah seni semenjak tingkatan menengah pertama. Matematika adalah sebuah racun dalam hidup Jungkook.

"Aku mempertimbangkan beberapa sudut kemungkinan dan peluangnya. Bola memiliki arah putarannya sendiri karena aku juga bermain sepak bola. Jadi ya seperti itu kurang lebih. Perhitunganku hanya teori, lima puluh persennya adalah aku sedang beruntung."

" _Heol_ ," Jungkook kembali bersandar dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "apa ini artinya aku harus kuliah matematika sampai tingkat magister dahulu sepertimu baru bisa mengalahkan si bajingan Kim Taehyung itu?"

"Tidak, kuyakin kau lebih piawai daripada aku," Jimin melirik ke arah Jungkook sekilas, "tapi sayang sekali kau menolak penawaran _menarik_ dari Kim Taehyung, kuyakin bibirnya akan terlihat sangat cantik saat melakukan _blowjob_ —a-aaw! Oke aku mengerti, Yoongi- _hyung_ akan memenggal kepalamu jika kau melakukannya. Oke, dimengerti, kapten!"

Jimin hampir oleng saat Jungkook mencubitnya dengan sangat keras di bagian lengan. Untung saja jalanan sedang sangat lengang sehingga Jimin tak perlu repot-repot mati karena bicara soal _blowjob_. Sungguh kematian yang sangat tidak elit.

Omong-omong Jungkook mengencani seorang pria berkulit putih susu dengan tubuh sepantar Jimin dan raut muka yang malas. Jimin bertemu dengannya saat ia bersama Jungkook menjemputnya di bandara. Yoongi satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Jungkook bermanja-manja bergelantung pada lengannya, membuat Jungkook takut untuk melanggar perintahnya—Jungkook adalah pembelot sejati, Jimin bahkan hafal sekali bahwa bocah ini selalu dapat urusan di BK saat SMA—dan membuat Jungkook menangis karena takut tidak dimaafkan.

.

.

Taehyung tidak berada di meja billiard malam sabtu ini. Ia hanya duduk sambil menikmati minumannya, melihat beberapa orang yang mengisi _mejanya_ dan bermain sambil tertawa-tawa. Semua orang yang biasa di sana juga bingung kenapa Taehyung tak bermain billiard seperti biasanya.

" _Something wrong, dude?"_

Taehyung mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menghampirinya. Dan orang yang berlarian ria di pikirannya kini benar-benar datang di hadapannya. Jimin bejalan kasual,dengan rambut pirangnya yang terbelah dua menampilkan keningnya yang sempit. Jimin mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan, seperti orang kantoran yang baru saja pulang untuk melepas stres di bar.

"Bukan urusanmu," Taehyung memutar kursinya, menghadap meja bar dan mengabaikan Jimin yang malah tertawa bahagia dan duduk di sampingnya. Sejauh dua kali pertemuan mereka, Jimin selalu tersenyum dengan tampan. Meski pun kemarin Taehyung secara gamblang merendahkannya, Jimin tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman namun dalam artian yang sedikit berbeda.

"Jangan terlalu jahat kubilang," Jimin berbicara kepada bartender dan memesan satu gelas minuman beralkohol, "wajah cantikmu sangat tidak cocok dengan peran antagonis, berbaik hatilah sedikit."

Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya melirik Jimin sekilas dan kembali fokus pada gelasnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan ponselnya agar Jimin bicara pada bartender atau pada meja atau pada apa pun karena serius Taehyung sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk apalagi untuk meladeni Park Jimin.

"Sebegitu kesalnya kau padaku _hmm_? Padahal aku hanya beruntung memasukkan bola sembilan." Jimin menopang kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan lembut namun langsung merangsang Taehyung untuk menoleh. "Kemarin hanya pemanasan, _kan_?"

Taehyung mengertakan giginya. Jimin benar-benar pandai sekali membuat orang kesal, seperti minggu kemarin. Taehyung bertanya-tanya kenapa Jungkook betah beteman dengan manusia semacam Jimin.

"Park Jimin, lahir di Busan, dua puluh tujuh tahun, mendapat gelar magister matematika di MIT, penerus tunggal Park Company, apakah aku benar?"

"Wah, kau benar-benar melakukan _research_ untukku, aku tersanjung," Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga dengan tiga _pirecing_ itu, "padahal kau tahu namaku saja aku sudah senang, jadi nanti kau punya sesuatu untuk kau teriakkan saat aku membuatmu orgasme."

"Bangsat—"

Taehyung menahan napasnya, cara Jimin berbicara begitu berbeda. Suara Jimin terakhir kali Taehyung dengar di minggu lalu adalah halus, selembut mentega. Tapi kini berat dan dalam sehingga cukup untuk membuat Taehyung mengeratkan jemarinya pada gelas.

Jimin tertawa main-main, tawa menyebalkan yang minggu lalu Taehyung dengar pula. "Aku mengakuinya, kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Jungkook mungkin sudah mengatakannya padaku ribuan kali."

Jimin menaruh tangannya di atas paha Taehyung, membuat gerakan mengelus yang teramat pelan. "Kim Taehyung, aku baru tahu kau adalah calon sainganku dalam ranah bisnis juga. Benar begitu, Presdir Kim?" Taehyung hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menimbal Jimin berbicara tapi Jimin dengan cepat memotong. "Bukankah ini menarik? Kita baru saja bertemu minggu lalu, tapi sepertinya akan banyak hal yang membuat kita akan saling bertemu. Termasuk bermain billiard, mungkin jika kau berbaik hati sedikit saja aku bisa menjadi lawanmu yang seimbang dan kau tak perlu bemain _pemanasan_ setiap kali bertemu denganku."

"Kau—"

"Atau dalam hal lain juga, ya? Misalnya di atas ranjang. Aku bepikir, siapa yang akan di bawah dan menangis sambil memohon?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin, tipikal manusia yang terlalu banyak bicara. Dan Taehyung sangat membencinya. "Aku akan membuatmu menangis sambil berlutut di hadapanku Park."

"Hmm, banyak yang memujamu dan ingin berada di bawahmu, menangis dan memintamu untuk menghancurkan mereka." Jimin tersenyum kembali menatap Taehyung, senyum yang menyebalkan dan membuat Taehyung ingin menamparnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau faktanya _nanti_ Kim Taehyung yang sebenernya akan memohon di bawahku dengan mata tertutup kain dan tangan yang terikat. Cantik sekali, ada banyak ruam merah di tubuhnya. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara dan ujung bibinya berdarah. Bagaimana kedengarannya, Presdir?"

Napas Taehyung tertahan sebentar, dia tak pernah merasakan berada di _bawah_ sebelumnya, selalu menjadi yang di atas dan menjadi pemegang tunggal permainan. Tapi mendengar perkataan Jimin membuat kepalanya pening dan jantungnya berdetak satu setengah kali lebih cepat.

"Mau mencoba bermain _yang lain_ , Presdir Kim?"

Taehyung menguar tawa yang begitu merendahkan, tangannya yang besar menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Taehyung tak boleh terlihat lemah hanya karena omong kosong Park Jimin yang nantinya akan menjadi presdir perusahaan saingannya. "Begini saja, bagaimana nanti jika kita bertanding, dan yang menang akan menjadi yang mengatur jalannya _mainanmu_ yang lain itu, _deal_?"

" _Deal,_ " lagi-lagi Taehyung menolak untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jimin, Jimin mungkin akan langsung mencium Taehyung saja jika nanti akan seperti ini terus, "aku akan merasa terhormat menjadi yang pertama kali melihat kehancuranmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang matinya lebih mengenaskan."

.

.

"Tuan Park, pemberian jabatanmu dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Jimin memberi desisan tanda untuk tidak mengganggunya dalam bentuk apa pun. Jimin menundukkan badan, dengan sebuah tongkat di sela-sela jemarinya dan mata yang tengah mengincar keberhasilan.

" _Shot_ , aku menang, Taemin- _ssi_ ," Jimin berdiri tegak, kemejanya yang berwarna hitam sedikit kusut akibat tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri di atas meja, "tadi kau bilang apa? Maaf aku terlalu konsentrasi."

Hari ini musim dinngin, ada salju yang turun di luar dan Jimin beruntung manusia menciptakan mesin penghangat ruangan. Ditenggaknya air mineral dari botol plastik yang selanjutnya remuk dalam genggaman Jimin, dan terlempar dengan menyedihkan ke tempat sampah.

"Pemberian jabatanmu Tuan, tiga puluh menit—tidak, dua puluh delapan dan tiga belas detik lagi," Taemin melihat jamya secara seksama, lalu mengambil _stick_ _billiard_ yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

"Maaf, terlalu menikmati permainan," Jimin juga ikut melihat jam tangan merk ternama yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "aku punya pertandingan penting minggu depan yang mempertaruhkan diriku."

"Itu sebabnya kau memintaku mengajarimu bermain billiard?" Taemin membawakan jas hitam dengan kancing-kancing yang lebih hitam lagi warnanya.

"Benar," Jimin menerima jas yang diberikan sambil menggumam terima kasih dan mengenakannya, menatap ke arah cermin besar di sisi ruangan sambil merapikan rambutnya, "bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Sempurna, Tuan."

"Kau selalu berkata baik padaku, aku selalu berpikir apakah itu hanya untuk membuatku senang saja atau memang jujur."

"Tidak Tuan—"

"Maaf, maaf, hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu kaku padaku, okay? Kita akan menjadi _partner_ terhebat sepanjang masa." Jimin tersenyum ke arah Taemin. "Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

Jimin menggulung kemeja putihnya naik sampai ke sikut, rambutnya yang tadi pagi diberi _wax_ rapi kini terurai memanjang sampai hampir menutupi mata. Di hadapannya Kim Taehyung, dengan kemeja berbalikan warna dengannya sudah mengenakan ikat kepala untuk menghalangi rambut yang jatuh menghalangi mata indahnya.

"Asistenku mengajari billiard dengan baik tapi aku masih berharap kau yang mengajariku. Tapi kita malah bertemu di sebuah permainan yang _sebenarnya_." Jimin memberikan kapur pada ujung tongkatnya, menatap Taehyung yang rautnya dua kali lebih serius. "Kali ini bukan pemanasan, _kan_?"

"Bukan, dan bersiaplah untuk bermain dalam tiga _rack_ kekelahan mutlakmu." Taehyung memanggil Seokjin untuk mendekat ke meja. " _Hyung_ , jadilah wasit dan saksi saat aku membuat Jimin- _ssi_ menangis karena kalah telak."

Jimin melarikan jari-jarinya untuk merapikan rambutnya dan hanya tersenyum saat Taehyung benar-benar berambisi untuk membuatnya kalah. Satu minggu penuh belajar bermain billiard memang membuat pinggangnya sakit dan sela-sela jarinya perih dengan rasa panas yang membara. Tapi usaha itu mungkin akan membuahkan hasil baik untuk bisa mengalahkan Taehyung malam ini.

"Baiklah kita bermain _8-ball_ , apakah kalian ingin menentukan urutan lewat _lag_ atau dengan cara kalian tersendiri?" Seokjin merapikan bola-bola itu di atas meja dengan cetakan. Seokjin hari ini tampat sekali, rambutnya yang hitam sedikit di belah dua dan ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru laut yang bagus.

"Aku ingin melihat Taehyung- _ssi_ memulai permainannya." Jimin menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya pada _cue stick_ , memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Taehyung kemudian melirik pada Seokjin. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah Taehyung- _ssi_ silakan melakukan _break_."

Taehyung tak pernah banyak bicara pada saat permainan, langsung bersedia di posisi dan mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada _cue_ _ball_. Taehyung menembak dengan suara yang cukup keras, beberapa bola memantul pada sisi meja dan ada dua yang masuk.

" _Shot_ ," Taehyung kembali memasukkan bola nomor lima setelah tadi saat _break_ memasukkan nomor tujuh dan dua. Taehyung mengucap _shot_ kembali dan bola nomor tiga juga nomor satu kembali masuk. Jimin menatap ke arah meja dengan serius, Taehyung benar-benar bermain sangat baik dan tak memberikan Jimin kesempatan sampai bola _solid_ benar-benar habis.

"Kuharap in menjadikanmu pelajaran untuk tidak bermain-main denganku," Taehyung memasukkan bola nomor delapan dan dengan itu, Taehyung memenangkan _rack_ pertama, "masih berani melawanku, Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Pemenang dalam _rack_ pertama adalah Kim Taehyung." Seokjin menyerukan kemenangan Taehyung. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana merapat untuk meliha Taehyung bemain. Taehyung tak pernah bermain satu lawan satu, Seokjin akan selalu menjadi _partner_ -nya dan kini melihat Taehyung bermain satu lawan satu melawan orang baru adalah hal yang menarik.

Dua _rack_ pertama dan Taehyung memenangkannya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun mulai berkurang karena mereka sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan menang. Jimin dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang menyebutnya payah, tolol dan ungkapan-ungkapan lainnya yang ia balas hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

Tapi dalam _rack_ kedua dan keempat, Jimin mengambil alih permainan. Jimin bahkan banyak menggunakan teknik-teknik yang jarang digunakan bagi pemula sepertinya. Kerumunan bertambah kembali dan Seokjin pun terlihat menikmati perannya sebagai wasit karena permainan yang cukup ketat ini. Jimin berkali-kali memprovokasi Taehyung, membuatnya kesal dan menggertakan gigi.

 _Rack_ penentuan, Taehyung terlihat sedikit panik. Ada banyak orang yang menonton dan ia tidak mau mendapatkan gelar kalahnya di depan banyak orang. Tidak, Kim Taehyung tidak boleh kalah, dan tidak akan pernah kalah.

"Kenapa Taehyung- _ssi_? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau kalah?" Jimin lagi-lagi memprovokasi, membuat kerumunan di sekitar mereka membuat suara ricuh yang membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Kau saja yang bersiap-siap untuk kalah. Aku akan bersedia mengantar ke kuburanmu jika setelah ini kau gantung diri karena malu, Jimin- _ssi_." Lagi-lagi kerumunan membuat suara yang ricuh. Meja-meja lain ditinggalkan karena menonton pertandingan antara Taehyung dan Jimin sepertinya lebih menarik.

Taehyung merasakan tekanan yang lebih saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola, tapi Jimin memberikan atraksi berupa _force draw_ yang dia pun belum bisa melakukannya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, tinggal beberapa bola dan jumlah bola Taehyung pun Jimin saat ini seri. Taehyung harus memikirkan cara untuk menang, harus dan tidak mau tahu.

Ada napas gusar yang terhembus saat Taehyung melakukan gilirannya. Seokjin berada di titik buta saat Taehyung melakukan permainan, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar saat Taehyung melakukan _push shot_. Jimin mungkin baru mempelajari billiard tapi ia sudah cukup hafal peraturan-pertauran apa yang harus dilakukan.

Bola Taehyung masuk, tapi saat yang kedua kali, Taehyung tidak dapat memasukkannya. Jimin memposisikan dirinya di belakang bola putih, menatap Taehyung dan berbisik sesuatu yang Taehyung tak dapat mendengarnya.

" _Safety_ ,"

Seluruh orang terkejut karena Jimin memilih untuk tidak memasukkan bola dan malah menggerakkan bolanya untuk menguntungkan Taehyung, menggerakkan bola putih ke dekat bola terakhir Taehyung sekaligus bola delapan. Seokjin yang sudah tersenyum karena mengira Jimin akan menang pun mengurungkan wajahnya. Apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin?

Taehyung menggertak giginya, marah. Apakah Jimin sengaja mengalah dan bermain-main dengannya? Atau... Jimin melihatnya melakukan _push shot_? Taehyung meneguk air liurnya, seluruh kerumunan meneriaki Jimin bodoh karena menghilangkan kesempatan besarnya untuk mengalahkan Kim Taehyung.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung yang memenangkan permainan.

Sorak sorai kerumunan mengelukan Taehyung yang memang selalu menang dalam setiap pertandingan resmi maupun tidak resmi menggema. Taehyung memang menang, tapi rasanya tidak. Jimin berjalan begitu saja keluar dari kerumunan setelah melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung.

Kaki Taehyung mengejar dengan susah payah setelah dengan susah payah pula keluar dari kerumunan yang memberinya ucapan selamat—meskipun beberapa dari mereka malah mengatakan cercaan—untuk meraih Jimin.

Jimin cukup terkejut saat kerah lehernya tertarik dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. Jimin benar-benar menjunjung tinggi kesopanan semenjak dibesarkan di dalam keluarga kaya raya berlatar belakang pebisnis.

"Ya, kau sengaja mengalah padaku?" Taehyung membuat Jimin bebalik, menekan kedua bahu Jimin ke dinding dan menerima ekspresi _playful_ Jimin yang sungguh membuat otak Taehyung hampir mendidih. "Kau meremehkanku begitu? Kau pikir aku hanya bisa menang saat kau mengalah?"

Jimin membuat suara desisan menenangkan dan melepaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dari pundaknya. Ia membuat gestur membersihkan diri seolah disentuh Taehyung adalah hal yang kotor. "Aku belum memberikanmu selamat ya, aku lupa." Jimin kini berbalik menyentuh pundak Taehyung, merapikan kerah kemejanya dengan telaten dan menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya memberikan apa yang kau mau. Kau ingin menang bukan? Aku sangat berbaik hati memberikannya, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku."

"Bagaimana rasanya menang, Taehyung- _ssi_?" Jimin menyentuh rahang tajam Taehyung, mengelusnya perlahan lalu melihat sekeliling sebelum berbisik pada Taehyung sambil mencengkram rahangnya kuat-kuat, membuat pria di hadapannya meringis dan berjengit nyeri. "Oh, atau harus kubilang, _menang_ dari pandangan wasit?"

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _Cue stick:_ Tongkat Billiard

 _Cue ball_ : Bola putih billiard

 _Break_ : Tembakan pertama dalam permainan billiard.

 _Golden Break:_ _Break_ yang langsung memasukkan bola target seperti bola 8 pada permaian 8-ball dan bola 9 pada permainan 9-ball.

 _8-ball_ : Jenis permainan Billiard. _Eight ball_ (Bola 8) dimainkan dengan 15 object ball dan cue ball. Pemain harus menghabiskan bola dalam grupnya (bola _solid_ \- 1 sd 7, atau bola _stripes_ \- 9 sd 15), sebelum memasukkan bola 8. Saat melakukan tembakan, pemain harus _called shot_.

 _9-ball_ : Nine ball (Bola 9) dimainkan dengan 9 object ball bernomor 1 sampai 9 dan sebuah cue ball (bola putih). Permainan dilakukan dengan memasukkan bola secara berurutan. Object Ball pertama yang dihantam _cue ball_ haruslah bola dengan angka terkecil di meja. Pemain yang memasukkan bola 9 dinyatakan memenangi _rack_.

 _Force Draw:_ Tembakan dengan _spin_ yang ekstrim dan power yang besar, yang dapat berakibat pembelokan atau penyimpangan yang luar biasa dari bola dibanding dengan jalur normalnya. Sebuah teknik _advance_ , yang membutuhkan kualitas _skill_ yang mumpuni untuk dapat mengeksekusinya dengan hasil yang diharapkan.

 _Safety:_ Kondisi dimana seorang pemain tidak memasukkan object ball ke lubang. Bertujuan untuk "meninggalkan" bola pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi lawan. (But in Jimin's case he left the ball to make Taehyung win, LOL)

 _Rack_ : Ronde/Posi dalam satu kali permainan. misal seperti tadi permainan 3 _Rack_ yang artinya orang yang memenangkan 3 _rack_ pertama kali dialah yang menang.

 _Lag_ : Cara untuk menentukan pemain yang melakukan _Break_.

 _Push Shot_ : Adalah _foul_ untuk sengaja "memperpanjang" tip-to-cueball _contact_ di luar wajar. Maksudnya adalah seperti "mendorong" bola, dimana waktu kontak ujung tip _cue stick_ dan _cue ball_ jauh lebih lama daripada sebuah tembakan normal.

Halo!

First of all, mohon maaf dengan kerajinan _ngepost_ setelah lama tidak _post_. Karena mikir aja kapan lagi bisa _post_ , keburu nanti dimakan waktu. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, yang liat _summary_ dan _note_ terakhirnya aja, atau yang hanya melihat judulnya saja.

Terima kasih yang banyak untuk yang sudah _review_ ff ini dan ff sebelumnya!

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dan akan membantu untuk perkembangan dunia vmin (sebenernya gak ada hubungannya)

Salam VMIN!

 _-La Demencia-_


End file.
